Mordecai and The Rigbys: The Mayhem
by Iesal Perfection
Summary: Rigby puts Mordecai in a painful position when he forces Mordecai to reunite their once fake band, "Mordecai and The Rigbys" which causes a chain of events to follow, as they rise in the Indy scene of the city. Changed T rating for new content.
1. Mayhem the 1st: The Mayhem Begins

This is OC and All Characters named are property of their respective creator J.G. Quintel

Mordecai and The Rigbys Part. 2 Reunite

The duo, of Mordecai and Rigby are busy at working raking the leaves behind the large quaint park house.

Rigby: "Uggggghhhhh are we done yet?" He flops back in the large pile of leaves he personally raked personally, he wallows in them after throwing his rake on the ground

Mordecai: "No dude, come on we're almost done. Let's hurry up and finish. Benson's going to be pissed if we don't finish." "Oh please Benson's gonna get pissed even if we do finish." He says getting comfortable on the leaves again.

After several moments, the pair are heading over the steps of the house. They both sit on the steps exaggerating his fatigue by wallowing and moaning, while Mordecai simply sits next to him chuckling at him.

Mordecai: "Hey Rigby what are we gonna do tonight?"

Rigby:"I don't know. May be we could go to the Awesome Fist Pump concert!"

Mordecai"What? Are you crazy! Did you get tickets?"

Looking a bit frustrated with him as he reflects on the last time they went to a Fist Pump concert, as well as the traumatic experience of nearly being killed by a giant coffee bean, Rigby lowers his arms is disappointment.

Rigby:"No. I spent all my money on that video game." "Really? You mean that game you stayed up all last night playing?" "Yeah it was so awesome, I couldn't stop!" he says as he fidgets rapidly, as if he were vibrating phone.

As they begin to head into the city through the park, they spy a man in a plaid suit sitting on a bench. Rigby approaches the man and realizing his identity.

Rigby:"Oh my God, Mordecai this is Greg McHale!"

Mordecai:"Who's Greg McHale?"

Rigby:"Oh my God stop being a loser! He's the manager for the best band in the universe! Fist Pump!"

Mordecai:"Oh wow."

He gives a small shrug while rolling his eyes

Rigby:"What are you doing here?"

Mordecai:"Yeah, shouldn't you be at Slammers with the band?" he scratches the back of his head.

Greg McHale:"Well my opening act cancelled on me at the last minute and now I need a new band to replace them. I have auditioned a bunch of bands and none of them are any good. Hey you guys wouldn't happen to know a band?"

Rigby:"We're a band."

Mordecai punches him in his arm

Rigby:"Ow!" Rigby gently rubs his arm.

Greg McHale:"Whoa you are? Any experience performing in front of a crowd?"

Mordecai:"Yeah we do but,.." he is interrupted by Greg

Greg McHale: "Great! You two show up tomorrow night at Slammers and you'll be paid quite well. We got a deal?"

Rigby:"Heck yeah!" Mordecai quickly punches him in the arm again.

When Mordecai attempts to explain, he is interrupted again by Greg.

Greg:"Great! See you two tomorrow night." He walks away smiling and laughing.

The two then begin to argue amongst themselves.


	2. Mayhem the 2nd: La Victus Corazon

As the pair practice their song "Party Tonight" in the house's garage, Rigby stops playing suddenly in the middle of the second sentence of the first verse, he looks over and sees Rigby sitting on the amp.

Mordecai:"Dude, what's up?" He sits next to him on the amp

Rigby:"I don't know. I think we need a new song?"

Mordecai:"What! Are you nuts? We can't write a song, make the beat and rehearse all in a day and a half!"

Rigby:"What? Come on we gotta do something special, we haven't been a band in over a year. We gotta give our fans a new show!" Rigby jumps up off the amp.

Mordecai: "Dude! That was six months ago and we don't even have old fans."

They continue to argue on whether they should make a new song, when their gumball machine boss, Benson, opens the door leading from the garage into the house. He throws a bag of garbage into a large metal trash, he puts it the lid back on. He stops at the door and glances back at them as they continue to bicker, he steps up and intervenes pushes them away from each other.

Benson:"Alright you two! What's going on?"

Mordecai:"Rigby set us up with this show and now he's complaining about only song."

Benson:"What?" He turns his head towards Mordecai.

Rigby:"Yeah so what? I just wanna play something different, that's all." he waves his hands in the air

Benson:"Looks like you two need some help. How about I help you two out?"

Mordecai and Rigby:"What! You wanna help us write a song?"

He smirks at them both, as he heads back into the house, he comes back several minutes later holding several sheets of paper and three pens he sits down on the amp

Benson:"All right if you wanna write a song a really awesome one you need a title. Any ideas?"

Mordecai:"How about Crazy Drama from this little brat!" with a scowl on his face.

Rigby:"Oh yeah, well how about The Loser Bird?"

Benson:"Okay you two cut it out!" pushing them both back as they begin to approach each other

Mordecai:"Benson's right, Rigby. I'm sorry. It's just I am really stressing." he sits on the floor "I mean, if we suck, the crowds gonna totally wail on us."

Rigby:"Well that's why I wanna do another song. Yeah the people at the open mic night cheered us til you told them we were lip synching, but this isn't a crowd of people who are gonna see unknown groups like us, that's why we need to be much more epic and louder!" he punches the air in a melodious style.

Benson:"Alright now that you two have straightened out each other, lets get back to making the title for your new song."

Mordecai:"I got it."

Benson:"Really what you got?"

Mordecai:"Party Girl's and Boys; A Blissful Night of Paradise."

Benson and Rigby:"Wow."

Benson:"Good job. What's it about?" he writes it down the title on a sheet of paper

Mordecai:"Well I was thinking, the song could be about this guy he likes this girl a lot and one day she gets dumped by her jerky boyfriend, and the guy wants to take her out for the night where just one night they have no issues only a blissful night of paradise."

Rigby:"Wow Mordecai that's awesome, but it kind of sounds like Margaret. You know she's going to the concert don't you."

Mordecai: "Nope I didn't know that." he looks away signaling his lie

Benson:"Sounds good to me too. Alright let's get started on the hard part, the lyrics."


	3. Mayhem the 3rd: Anxiety of the Stage

The trio sit down rehearsing various beats and melodies, and arguing over what should be in the song, what to take out for time as well as if the beat is the right tempo as such. As night fell upon them they prepared to rest for the next day, only being able to, in between their constant arguing, being able to finish a small portion of what was to be the single night performance of "Mordecai and The Rigbys" with it's newest member on drums, Benson the Gumball Machine.

They arose early the next morning promptly at six am sharp and prepared and continued to rehearse vigorously as if their lives depended on finishing their work, Benson working the stick, and Mordecai and Rigby on the strings as the front men. As night fell once again they packed up their stuff, with help from Muscleman, Hi-Five, Pops as well as Skips, and headed for Slammers. They even dressed up for the event' wearing gray blazers along with straight black ties. As they reached Slammers, Rigby and Mordecai begin to get antsy.

Skips: Driving his van looks back in the back "You two okay, you're sweating pretty hard back there?"

Pops:"Oh I agree?"

Muscleman:"You know who else sweats pretty hard?... MY MOM!" he then high fives Hi-Five.

Benson:"Yeah you guys okay?"

Mordecai:"Well I mean we're pretty nervous about this." he wraps his arms around his stomach containing his anxiety and the butterflies in his stomach

Rigby:"Yeah I mean the crowd at Slammers is huge and what if they don't like us?" fiddling with his seat belt.

Benson leans over towards the very back seat towards them both "Don't worry were gonna be great I promise. We worked hard, probably the hardest I personally have ever worked at anything. Now lets run down the check list. Rigby you memorized your solo?"

Rigby:"Yeah."

Benson:"And Mordecai you memorized the lyrics?"

Mordecai:"Yeah I know backwards, forwards, and sideways."

Benson:"Good, now just calm down and get ready were almost there."

They both gulp hard.


	4. Mayhem the 4th: Soul of Slammers Appears

As everyone begins to set up the equipment for their performance, Rigby and Mordecai are approached by Greg McHale.

Greg:"Hey you showed up good. I tell you my hid was so dependent on you guys showing up."

Mordecai:"Yeah we're here." He puts down a large amp.

Rigby:"When do we go on?"

Greg: "In about 3 minutes."

Skips:"That sounds good to me." as he carries the other speaker on the stage.

Meanwhile, Benson, Hi-Five and Muscleman set up Benson's drum set, he takes his seat behind the drums and plays a little. Rigby and Mordecai eye the stage and hear Pop's voice call them both. As they turn around he hands them their respective guitars.

Greg McHale comes out onto the stage with Benson sitting at his drum set, as the crowd begins to flood inside"Mordecai and The Rigbys"

As Mordecai and Rigby take the stage with Benson; they glance out at the massive audience and stop in their spots, Mordecai in front of the microphone and Rigby by his side.

Mordecai:"Rigby I am so scared right now."

Rigby:"I know Mordecai, me too."

Mordecai:"What do we do?"

Rigby:"I don't know, man."

As the crowd begins to cheer them to start, the air grows thin and silent to the pair, and things begin to slow down. They realize what is happening and begin to look around rapidly. After a few seconds a bright light emerges from the nothingness before them. What emerges from the light is a large eyed silver colored octopus. It grabs them up with his tentacles, causing them to drop their instruments with two loud thuds

Soul of Slammers:"You dare corrupt the sanctity of Slammers with your silence!" Mordecai & Rigby:"HOLY CRAP DUDE!"

Mordecai:"Ugh! Dude were gonna die!"

Rigby is also writhing in pain as well.

Mordecai:"Listen we're sorry we will play, we'll play we just got stage fright that's all!"

The beast loosens his grip and says to them both

Soul of Slammers:"Ahh I see now." He places them both gently on the ground "Here you are, this will help you get over that fear."

He taps them both on the head with a tentacle granting them both outfits full blown tuxedos, pants and thick pure black shades. Mordecai begins to tap his foot signaling Benson to begin drumming who shows his astonishment when he sees them both dressed differently. Benson taps his sticks several times beginning the band's new song.


	5. Mayhem the 5th: Slammers in an Uproar

Rigby begins with a tight loud and vigorous guitar solo

I know you're not mine, but wishing you the best gives slight peace of  
mind  
The time we kissed for the 1st  
showed my life the light of hope

Shine your light down on me, burning with rays of the love we both shared  
Beautiful hope sing the bliss away we live for tomorrow to hell with what  
people may say

I know it sounds like a dream but this bliss so real it touches your mind  
Warps you're reality and shows you the truth

The crowd begins to rant and rave and stand up and applaud and scream after Mordecai sings the 1st verse then after Rigby Repeats Guitar Solo, then Benson begins his drum solo of hard hits

Wonderful life and touch by the night sing the song in your heart and

reveal  
what it means put your fist in the air and open your mind to your hearts eye.

Your voice and the beating of your heart is the fire that burns deep in  
my soul  
Seeing him hurt you the girl I love evokes all that fire, we'll burn the  
world you thought you know.

The band then begins to play together including Mordecai and Rigby as back up.

Tonight is our only chance let the bliss come in and release your hate, I  
know it burns at 1st  
but the pain means nothing, a life filled with turmoil means the future  
looks even more bright

Rigby:"Let the hope shine down on this blissful night of beautiful paradise!"

Right after Rigby's line the lights and music cut off together, then the main attraction is introduced, while the crowd continues to rave at the amazing show they just received from the opening act.

As the trio watch from the show from backstage, their friends approach them.

Skips: "Wow guys pretty awesome show out there."

Pops: "I agree. Good show. Jolly good show!"

Muscleman:"Yeah guys, pretty tasty lick, considering you almost completely chocked out there."

Hi-Five: "Yeah guys awesome show."

Benson:"Thanks everyone."

Mordecai & Rigby:"Yeah guys thanks"

Greg McHale: "Good job. I must admit I had my doubts about you guys at first, but really good show. You ever need more work call me." He hands them his business card which Rigby takes. As he walks off, Mordecai takes it and rips it up into tiny bits.

As they leave Margaret shouts Mordecai's name causing him to turn around. He sees his crush and waves at her as he sees her push aside the crowd. As she approaches him he calls him again

Margaret:"Wow Mordecai I thought your band was fake."

Mordecai:"Yeah it was, but Benson, Rigby, and I decided to reunite it. I can assure you, we will never do that again."

Margaret:"Oh wow really you guys were awesome. That's kind of sad you guys won't do another show. Well I gotta go find Bruce. Hey I'll introduce you to him later. See you later."

She runs back into crowd, leaving Mordecai with his mouth wide open with Rigby and Benson.

Rigby:"May be you should've told her this wasn't a one time deal."


	6. Mayhem the 6th: That One Crazy Fan

Mordecai and Rigby are sitting on the couch inside the Park house, playing video games. As usual Rigby is gradually getting more and more angry about constantly losing to Mordecai.

Rigby:"Damn it Mordecai stop cheating!"

Mordecai:"Ha! I don't need to cheat to beat you, Rigby."

Rigby:"SHUT UP!"

Rigby slams down the controller.

Mordecai:"Whoa Rigby, chill out!"

Rigby:"Agh I am sick of this!"

Benson comes into the house and calls out to them both. They both glance over and see him coming into the house with a short bunny girl in a yellow dress with pink flowers all across it.

Mordecai:"Hey Benson who's your friend?"

Benson:"I don't know her personally. She said she wanted to meet you two."

She pushes Benson aside and speaks trying to hide her own anxiety.

Rigby:"Hey there. You wanted to meet us?"

Mordecai:"Why? Rigby, did you prank her or something?"

Rigby:"Not that I know of. What do you want?"

Jenny:"Oh my God! I am really in the same room as Mordecai and The Rigbys! This is so awesome! I'm Jenny."

Mordecai:"Umm hi Jenny."

Rigby:"Hey Jenny. Wait, you're our fan?"

Jenny:"Hell yeah me and my friends went to the Fist Pump concert two weeks ago and heard you perform. You guys were awesome!"

Rigby:"Gee thanks."

Mordecai:"Yeah, thanks Jenny."

Jenny:"You're totally welcome. When is your next performance? I totally have to go."

Benson, Rigby, & Mordecai shoot each other glances, causing a bit of tension about the answer to Jenny's question.

Mordecai:"Well Jenny, you see that was our last show."

Jenny:"WHAT! You gotta be kidding you guys were so awesome. You gotta do some more!"

Rigby:"Sorry Jenny. When we did the Fist Pump concert Mordecai refused to do another show."

Mordecai quickly strikes Rigby in the arm.

Rigby:"OW!"

Rigby begins to rub his arm.

Mordecai:"Well you see Jenny, we kind of got roped into that gig. We weren't planning on becoming a permanent thing. Really sorry about that."

Jenny:"What! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

Benson:"Okay lady, you need to cool down."

As Benson goes to grab her arm, he gets burned. She begins to glow red and larger and much more muscular. She begins to go crazy flipping over the couch, sending both Mordecai and Rigby flying through the door in the kitchen. They crash through the kitchen table.

Mordecai:"HOLY CRAP! DUDE WE GOTTA RUN!"

They both run out the back door, with Jenny continuing to grow larger with her rage continuing to build and chases them down.


	7. Mayhem the 7th: The Grouchy Red Mess

Benson runs out of the house through the front door, holding his hand with the other while trying to talk on his walkie talkie to contact Skips. Skips picks up while he drives his cart around the park.

Skips:"What is it Benson?"

Benson:"Some crazy chick is after Mordecai and Rigby! I need you to help them. They ran out the back door of the house and are headed for the Rock Garden from where they were running to."

Skips:"What a girl is chasing them down? I know they are idiots, but serious?"

Benson:"No Skips, you don't understand. This girl went psycho and started breaking stuff in the house and she freaking grew like some she hulk or something!"

Skips:"Alright! I'll see if I can find them."

Skips hangs up his walkie talkie and turns around speeding towards the rock garden on the other side of the park. Mordecai and Rigby are continuing to run like mad from Jenny whose rage is constantly growing as so does her physical body to massive size.

Mordecai:"Rigby we gotta lose her! She's catching up!"

They stop as Skips swerves in front of them in his cart.

Mordecai and Rigby:"SKIPS!"

Skips:"Get in!"

They both jump in Rigby in the back and Mordecai in the front. Skips then begins to speed off with Jenny still in tow and catching up to them.

Skips:"Who is that! No what is that!"

Mordecai:"This crazy ass fan!"

Skips"Why is she chasing you two?"

Rigby:"I told her our band wasn't going to perform again and she turned all red and went psycho on us!"

Mordecai:"Skips go faster!"

Skips:"I can't go too much faster!"

They all look back and see she is so close you can see the color of her eyes. They all scream and by reflex Skips hits the gas harder. Mordecai looks forward and screams again.

Mordecai:"SKIPS WALL!"

Skips:"What?"

Skips looks forward and swerves to the left, barely avoiding the wall. As he speeds off Jenny crashes through the wall. Skips stops, and they all look back wondering if she is okay. Rigby gets out even after Skips prepares to drive off. Rigby goes over to see her lying on the sidewalk, when he waves them to come over she gets up grabbing a large rock. Mordecai sees her and pushes Skips out the cart and speeds towards them. As he does Rigby jumps out the way and Mordecai makes a sharp turn falling out the cart as it spins flying through the air crashing into Jenny with a loud explosion. As Mordecai comes to he sees Rigby and Skips standing over him.

Rigby:"Dude that was awesome! You were all like neeeeeerrr and the cart went "whoosh" through the air! It was so cool!"

Mordecai:"Yeah dude thanks."

Mordecai coughs a few times. They both help him stand up on his feet, helping him regain his balance.

Skips:"You okay, Mordecai?"

Mordecai:"Yeah I'm good."

Jenny emerges from the blaze even larger. She slowly walks towards the trio, swatting them all away with one strike, Skips into a tree, Mordecai into a tree and Rigby down into the grass. She slowly approaches the unconscious Rigby. Mordecai screams at the sight of her approaching him and runs over to him. He shakes him a few times to no avail. When she reaches them she raises her fist high in the air, Mordecai stares up at her with his arms out begging her to stop.

Mordecai:"Wait Jenny we'll do it! We'll perform please don't kill us."

He rams his eyes shut.

Jenny:"You mean it?"

He opens his eyes and sees Jenny is back to normal with large tears in her dress.

Mordecai:"Umm yeah we'll do it. We can perform here in the park. Free admission! Jus wait a few days and we'll pick a date and we'll tell you when it is."

Jenny jumps for joy and hugs Mordecai's legs and runs out the hole she put in the wall.

Mordecai:"Ho….ly…"

Next Chapter: Mayhem the 8th: A Higher Education Mordecai and Rigby beg Benson to let them hold their show in the park, while doing their jobs, writing a new song, and handling a myriad of college hanging out at the pond.


	8. Mayhem the 8th: A Higher Education

Benson, their boss, comes into the living room, finding both Mordecai asleep on the couch and Rigby on the floor covered in a pile of trash and soda cans. Benson loses it and begins to yell at them awakening them from their slumber. At first they are completely thrown off by Benson, but as they look around they understand why he is yelling, just not why he is yelling at them.

Rigby:"What's your deal Benson?"

Mordecai:"Yeah? Why are you yelling at us? We didn't trash the house. Plus it's our first day off in a week!"

Benson:"I DON"T CARE! STOP YOUR LYING AND CLEAN UP THIS DAMN MESS OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!"

Benson pure red walks out of the house in a huff, leaving them both to clean up a mess they didn't make. They both slowly and sluggishly go to grab the cleaning supplies to clean up the living room. As they clean up the empty pizza boxes Rigby discovers a digital camera, filled to the peak with pictures.

Rigby:"Yo Mordecai look what I found."

Mordecai:"What is it?"

Rigby:"A camera. Wanna see what is on it?"

Mordecai:"Yeah, Bensons' gone for the day, so let's go look at it now."

They both go into the computer upstairs. As Rigby plugs the camera into the computer with a USB cable kept inside one of the left drawers by Muscleman, Mordecai looks out the window and happens to see people driving up to the pond on the other side of the pool.

Mordecai:"What the? Did Benson say anything about a party today?"

Rigby:"Not that I know of. Why?"

Mordecai:"Cause some people are driving up to the lake right now. And they are still coming in carloads."

Rigby:"Well let Skips handle it. He's the one on duty. Oh the pics are up."

Mordecai:"Yeah okay, but lets go check it out later."

Mordecai joins Rigby in observing the pictures and pulls up the chair next to Rigby. The pictures are mostly pictures of college kids, until they reach the last twenty pictures, which include them both at a club late last night.

Mordecai:"I remember this!"

Rigby:"Really I don't! What happened last night?"

Mordecai:"We went to that club called "Adrian" last night. I remember we were drinking coffee and rum, and some girl and her friends brought us back to the house. I don't even remember the girls names I just remember her fat friend who kept grinding on you."

Mordecai is silent for a second. He then starts laughing loudly.

Rigby:"Oh my God! SHUT UP!"

Rigby starts punching Mordecai's arm rapidly with both fists.

Mordecai:"Dude chill out!"

He continues laughing, until he sees a picture of him making out with a very pretty human blonde girl which causes him to scream.

Rigby:"Better hope Margaret doesn't see this."

Mordecai:"What ever dude, at least my girl was hot. Remember we did that show last night and we got paid in liquor. Wish we hadn't done that now."

Rigby:"I must admit it was fun doing Party Tonight in front of a crowd again."

Mordecai:"Yeah it was. And the whole not being a fake band anymore helped out a lot. Just can't believe we got so wasted last night."

Rigby:"What did you expect? We got paid in liquor."

Mordecai:"Not the point, dude. Look at the rest of the pictures. It's a bunch of kids trashing the house."

Rigby:"Those little Pricks, and Mordecai's new girlfriend! Wait this must be her camera. All the pics on her are of her and random chicks."

Mordecai:"Yeah you got a point. Let's see if we can find her somewhere and give it back."

Rigby:"Yeah, lets finish cleaning up the living room and look around for her."

Mordecai:"May be we'll see your boo too Rigby."

Mordecai says nudging Rigby in his arm with his elbow. Rigby and Mordecai take the camera and walk back down to clean the living room. As they re-enter the living a call comes in over Mordecai's walkie talkie sitting on the coffee table next to their video game.

Mordecai:"Yeah this is Mordecai what's wrong?"

The static Mordecai continues to hear stifles his ability to tell what ever who ever is asking for.

Mordecai:"Whoa these things catch signal for almost a mile away. I wonder what's going on."

Pops:"Oh Mordecai Rigby, you're up."

They look back and see Pops running down the steps with his walkie Talkie.

Rigby:"Hey Pops."

Mordecai bangs on his walkie talkie trying to see if it will help the signal.

Pops:"Oh did you hear the call, too?"

Mordecai:"Yeah, but if you heard it what did it say?"

Pops:"I don't know, actually. Mine got all fuzzy in the middle of the call."

Mordecai:"Well if it's not Pop, then it must be Skips, Hi-Five, or Muscleman.

Pops:"Then lets go visit them."

The trio head out to Muscleman's trailer in their cart and knock on the door several time and receive no answer. They then head to Skips house. When they knock on the door Skips answers it.

Mordecai:"Hey Skips, did you call out?"

Skips:" No, I thought it was one of you two making a joke. It must have been Muscleman if not either of you."

Rigby:"Alright, let's find that loser and get back to cleaning so we can ask Benson that favor."

Pops:"What favor?"

Mordecai:"We wanna ask Benson if on Saturday we could use the stage to perform."

Muscleman's yelling can heard coming towards them. As they look out on the route they see him standing on top of the cart swinging his shirt like crazy in one hand a soda can in the other, with High Five behind the wheel. They all call out to them causing Hi-Five to pull over. Muscleman jumps off the cart.

Hi-Five:"What's wrong, guys?"

Mordecai:"Did you guys call out?"

Muscleman:"No way dude. I lost my walkie talkie yesterday when we were cleaning the paddle boats. We were going over there now to look for it."

Mordecai and Rigby:"Oh crap, those people showing up at the lake must have it."

Skips:"People at the lake? What people?"

Mordecai:"A few minutes before we left the house we saw some people driving over to the lake."

Pops:"I knew nothing of a gathering at the lake."

Skips:"Neither did I."

Muscleman and Hi-Five:"Neither did we."

Muscleman:"What the hell is going on at the lake."

They all jump into the two carts and head towards the lake from Skips' house.

(The Premise of the previous night will receive its' own section in a future chapter.)

Mayhem the 9th The Pier Party Crashers

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscleman, Hi-Five, Pops and Skips head out to the lake and find a bunch of college kids partying like there is no tomorrow. Mordecai meets his late night regret and Rigby causes a riot.


	9. Mayhem the 9th: The Pier Party Crashers

As Mordecai and his coworkers head out to the lake they begin to hear the loud music. As they reach the lake they hide behind the bushes opposite of the lake.

Mordecai:"Okay we gotta get rid of these kids."

Rigby:"Yeah, but how?"

Muscleman:"Screw it! Let's just crash it."

Skips:"Come on, they are just college kids. We can handle them, right?"

Mordecai:"Normally I would agree, but I don't know now."

Pops:"Oh, I agree. These children are much too rowdy for my taste."

Hi-Five:"Oh man what should we do?"

Rigby:"I got an idea…. How about we take Muscleman's advice?"

Skips:"You guys wanna crash it?"

Mordecai:"Seems to be the best way to get rid of them."

Hi-Five:"Lets do it!"

They all exit the bushes and mellow their way into the party on their own.

Mordecai and Rigby bump into each other after a few minutes.

Mordecai:"Rigby!"

Rigby:"What's going on?"

Mordecai:"I got a plan Rigby! You jus….."

Mordecai gets interrupted after hearing someone calls his name from behind. They both look behind him and see a tall beautiful blonde girl standing there waiting on Mordecai to notice her.

Mordecai:"Uh oh."

Girl:"Uh oh?"

Rigby pulls Mordecai down whispering into his ear.

Rigby:"Dude that's the girl you made out with last night."

Mordecai:"Dude I think you're right. What's her name?"

Lola:"It's Lola, remember? We meet at the club last night."

Mordecai:"Yeah I do."

Rigby:"Hey is this your camera?"

Rigby shows her the camera and she exclaims.

Lola:"Yeah that's mine! Thank you so much."

Mordecai:"Hey umm Lola I need to talk to you about last night."

Lola:"Sure. I had fun, I came to ask you something anyway."

Mordecai guides Lola through the crowd, completely forgetting to tell Rigby his plan to rid the park of the partygoers. As the party continues Skips and Pops try to discourage the group by throwing away the pizza boxes and throwing the pizza, meanwhile Hi-Five and Muscleman begin partying with them, with Muscleman binge drinking other kids under the table and Hi-Five slinging sodas and chanting "GO! GO! GO! GO!" with the crowd. Mordecai leads Lola off, away from the party trying to explain what happened last night.

Lola:"Wow it feels really good to be away from that bs party."

Mordecai:"Listen Lola about last night…."

She interrupts him quickly before he can start to explain.

Lola:"Well I mean I know we were drinking, but I thought we really had a connection last night, don't you?"

Mordecai:"Well yeah but,…"

She interrupts him again.

Lola:"Well then we should enjoy our break together for the time being shouldn't we?"

Mordecai:"Okay hold on Lola, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See Lola there's this girl I really like and I am just not interested in dating anyone else except her. I'm really sorry. We were drinking all last night and frankly if we weren't I wouldn't have kissed you…. Or anything else we might have did that I don't remember a thing about."

Lola stares at him a moment, he then looks up at her and run off back to the party, leaving her all alone. Rigby wanders the party alone; he looks around as one of the giant monsters that live in the lake comes up to the surface.

Monster:"Hey Rigby! You having a party?"

Rigby:"No way! These kids showed up out of nowhere! Can you do me a favor and get rid of them for me?"

Monster:"Sure!"

He comes up revealing his full body to the group of kids, freaking out a bunch of them to run off. The other partygoers run off, pushing people out of their way, causing them to look around to see the monster. Most of them run off as well on their way to their cars to leave. Rigby notices them all leaving in carloads and begins to feel a little complacent.

Rigby:"Wow, thanks dude."

Monster:"No problem Rig-Bone! Hey tell me when your next party is!"

Rigby:"Oh yeah I will!"

The monster goes back into the lake just as all the kids are out of sight. Rigby joins his friends as Mordecai reappears.

Skips:"Where did you go?"

Mordecai:"Oh….. Around. What happened to all the kids?"

Rigby:"Oh this monster showed up and they all flipped out."

Mordecai:"Whoa dude seriously?"

Rigby:"Yeah, now what happened with you and your girlfriend?"

Mordecai:"Shut up dude."

Muscleman:"Mordecai got some tail? I bet she's a dog!"

Lola:"Mordecai!"

They all look back and see Lola running up to Mordecai, holding a guitar pick.

Mordecai:"Hey Lola, look I am really sorry about last night."

Lola:"Oh it's okay I understand. We were just drunk I guess. Hey I forgot to give you this back."

She hands him his pick.

Mordecai:"Thanks."

Lola:"You're welcome. Hey I gotta go, my friends are waiting back at my hotel."

Mordecai:"Alright see you later."

Lola:"Yeah I hope I can see you before I have to leave."

She runs off.

Muscleman:"Whoa Mordecai who was that little hottie?"

Mordecai:"No one dude. Rigby we gotta finish cleaning the house."

Skips:"Hold it you two!"

Hi-Five:"You gotta help us clean the pier up, too."

Mordecai and Rigby:"OH DAMMIT!"

Mayhem the 10th Writer's Block

Mordecai and Rigby continue on the path to Mayhem when they decide to write a new song.


	10. Mayhem the 10th: Writers Block

It's been only a few days since Mordecai and Rigby dealt with the college kids partying at the park. Mordecai and Rigby wander through town on their lunch break looking for something rather special.

Earlier that day:

The group sits on the steps awaiting their fearless boss, Benson to hand out orders for the day. Benson rolls up in his cart holding his signature clipboard. He stands before his staff and begins to hand out orders.

Benson:"Alright everyone listen up! Today we don't have a lot of work, but it still needs to be done. Hi-Five Ghost and Muscleman you two will be handling the maintenance of the park rock garden today. Skips, you and Pops will deal with trimming the bushes and Mordecai and Rigby." He stops for a second "You two have been working pretty hard these past few weeks, what's going on?"

Mordecai:"Nothing actually, but there is one thing we need from you."

Rigby:"Yeah, we need to use the stage on the east side of the park for our band show."

Benson:"Wow, is that all? No raise, no request for time off?"

Mordecai:"Well no, I mean if we needed more money we could charge people to see it."

Rigby:"If it wasn't for Jenny we wouldn't even be interested in doing anything at all."

Benson:"Well maybe I should ask Jenny if she needs a job."

Mordecai & Rigby:"Whoa! Oh NO!"

Benson:"Just messing with you two. You two clean up the trash all over the park and the stage is your's. Understood?"

Rigby:"Oh Sweet!"

Mordecai:"Yeah, thanks Benson."

Benson:"Well if this band thing has you two working this hard maybe you shouldn't break it up, again. Okay now everyone get to work."

Everyone goes their separate ways to handle their own daily duties. As break time rolls around, Mordecai and Rigby go off towards the coffee shop, but before they exit the park Benson rolls up in his cart, looking a little mad.

Benson:"Where the hell are you two going?"

Mordecai:"Ummm the coffee shop."

Rigby:"Yeah it's our break. What's with you?"

Benson:"You didn't call in and tell me you were going on break."

Mordecai:"We never do."

Rigby:"Plus when we do go on break, you never do get mad at us. Face it, Benson, you're just looking for a reason to get pissed at us."

Mordecai:"That's pretty lame dude."

Benson:"You two just get out of here and be back right when your break is over."

Mordecai:"Hey wait Benson."

Benson:"What?"

Rigby:"We need your help?"

Benson:"With what?"

Mordecai:"We got writers block. We can't think of a new song. Can you help us out?"

Benson:"No. All I can do is give advice to you both. Writing anything takes inspiration and that can come from just watching tv or walking down the street. It's not an easy subject, because it's a complete abstract, but I am sure you two can handle it. Now hurry up go on your lunch break and get back here."

Benson drives off and they both head towards the coffee shop again bringing the story up to date. Mordecai and Rigby are sitting in the coffee shop, seemingly staring blankly into space as they sit at their usual table sipping coffee.

Margaret:"Hey, Mordecai!"

Mordecai sits there silently in a daze, until she comes over and shakes him.

Mordecai:"Oh hey Margaret. What's up?"

Maragaret:"Oh you two were just sitting here quiet and staring. I wasn't sure if you two were still alive."

Rigby:"Yeah were cool, just trying to write a new song for our show."

Margaret:"Whoa you guys are gonna stay a band?"

Mordecai:"Yeah we don't know yet. We got Benson to agree to let us have a free concert. We just need to write a new song. You're coming aren't you?"

Margaret:"When is it?"

Mordecai:"Probably in a few weeks or so."

Margaret:"Well I could try, but so long as I don't have anything else planned. Otherwise of course I'll be there. I'll ask Eileen if she wants to go too."

Rigby:"Alright. It's a free show, so if that helps bring in a crowd who cares?"

Mordecai:"I am actually looking to get this show over with and bash Rigby with my guitar and run off stage."

Rigby:"Yeah." Rigby sips and spits out his coffee, "Wait! WHAT!"

Mordecai and Margaret laugh little as Rigby wipes his mouth off with a napkin.

Mordecai:"Sorry dude, couldn't help it."

Rigby:"Well whatever, we'll see you later Margaret."

Rigby stands up as Mordecai glances over at the clock on the wall noting it is almost time for them to return to work.

Mordecai:"Oh whoa our break is almost over. We gotta go."

Mordecai and Rigby take off leaving the coffee shop as Margaret waves goodbye to them wiping up the table and taking their cups.

Mayhem the 11th The Leopard Man's Wisdom

Mordecai and Rigby continue to search for inspiration on their new song, coming across a strange Leopard willing to write them a song for a price. (Don't worry if you are looking for the "Regular" in the story it is coming.)


	11. Mayhem the 11th: The Wise Leopard

Mordecai and Rigby continue their stroll around well after work hours in search of song inspiration. As the night continues to depression them both, they sit on a bench staring up into the street light overhead.

Mordecai:"Hey, Rigby."

Rigby:"What?"

Mordecai:"You got anything, yet?"

Rigby:"Nope."

Mordecai:"Damn."

They both grunt in dismay.

Rigby:"Never had this big of a problem writing the last song. Its like every time I think of a new song my mind goes blank"

Mordecai:"Sounds like you normally though."

Rigby:"SHUT UPPPPP!"

Mordecai:"Dude, cool it. It's the middle of the night people are sleeping!"

Rigby:"THEN SHUT UP!"

He punches Rigby in the arm as he stands up on the bench, he groans in pain, rubbing his arm.

Rigby:"OW!"

Rigby sits next to Mordecai again and looks back up at the streetlight with him. As it gleams down on them, they find it hard to look at it any longer and they close their eyes and fall asleep on the bench together. They wake up only an hour later and find someone calling out to them both. As they look, forward rubbing their eyes to cease the blur, they see a tall Leopard wearing a suit and a black cape with a red interior.

Leopard:"Hey, you two!"

Mordecai:"What? Who are you?" he asks as he continues rubbing his eyes.

Rigby:"Hey go away! We're sleeping here!"

Leopard:"Alright, so you don't want me to write you both a song?"

Mordecai and Rigby both jump towards him when he makes his statement as they do Rigby grabs and clings on his cape.

Rigby:"You can write us a song?"

Mordecai:"Really!"

Leopard:"Sure I can."

Mordecai and Rigby:"WWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!" as they both yell in excitement the leopard is silent for a moment and then says, "For a price."

Mordecai:"How much you got on you Rigby?" He asks his friends as he digs in his pockets for his wallet, Rigby pulls out ten bucks.

Rigby:"I got $10! How about you?"

Mordecai:"I got $12 bucks. Sorry it's all we got if you let us drop by out house really quick we can…"

The Leopard interrupts him.

Leopard:"No I don't want your money. I want something else."

Rigby:"Whoa, hold on there." He says backing away.

Leopard:"Not that you idiot! I want you two to watch my son for me."

Mordecai:"Huh? Why?"

Leopard:"Cause it's my turn to watch the little!"

He clears his throat as he stops talking.

Leopard:"Sorry I just need someone to watch him for like an hour tomorrow night. I am like a songwriter, so you guys scratch my back I'll scratch yours. Comprende?"

Mordecai:"Yeah sure, I guess."

Rigby:"When do we have to be there?"

Leopard:"At 8 and you gotta stay til 9:30."

Rigby:"What you said an hour!"

Leopard:"You want the song or not?"

Mordecai:"Shut up dude! Sure we'll do it."

Leopard:"Good, I live in that building in F4 on the 3rd floor, and be on time cause I got a date tomorrow."

Mordecai:"We'll be there!"

Leopard:"Good."

Leopard goes into his building. Rigby and Mordecai head home with big smiles on their faces.

Mayhem the 12th Child of Rubik

Mordecai and Rigby babysit a leopard kid with an usual talent.


End file.
